liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Link (251)
Link, A.K.A. Experiment 251, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to stick squabbling people together so that their arguing causes mass chaos. His one true place is teaching arguing couples to do things together. Link is voiced by Frank Welker. Bio Experiment 251 was the 251st genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to hunt down squabbling individuals and stick them together with near-indestructible goo. Thus, the two's squabbling and attempts to pull away from each other would result in chaos and destruction. 251 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 251's pod landing in the sand on a beach. Lilo & Stitch: The Series While Lilo and Mertle were digging for treasure on the beach, Mertle accidentally shoveled 251's pod into the path of an incoming wave, activating the experiment. When 251 saw Lilo and Mertle arguing over a treasure map they both found, he stuck them together with a sticky blue substance, then ran off in search of trouble. Unable to break free, Lilo told Stitch to go back for help. 251 attacked the Pelekai household next. When Jumba and Pleakley argued over the messy lab incident, 251 stuck them together as well. He then stuck Stitch and Nani together when the former tried to drag Nani off, wanting her to help with Lilo's sticky situation. Nani was then forced to take Stitch along with her on a water skiing trip, despite Stitch's hatred of water. During the boat drive, a thrilling series of events occurred. In the end, the boat slid onto the beach and threw Nani and Stitch into the mud, which dissolved the sticky substance, much to their relief. Later, Stitch unstuck Jumba and Pleakley by throwing a bucket of mud over their bonded area. Meanwhile, 251 went on a rampage around town, sticking arguing pairs together. Lilo and Mertle chased 251 through the streets of Kokaua Town, then ended the chase when they used the goo binding them to lasso 251 into Lilo's backpack. Lilo named 251 Link, which didn't interest Mertle. Gantu then showed up and demanded the experiment (as well as their treasure map). Link escaped Lilo's backpack, while Gantu, Lilo and Mertle chased after him. Eventually, Lilo and Mertle cornered Link, but the latter escaped by sticking Lilo and Mertle to Gantu's head. Link later attacked a golf course, where he targeted two arguing golfers. However, he was ambushed by Gantu, who took him back to his ship with Lilo and Mertle still stuck to his head. Fortunately, Stitch came to the rescue with more mud and separated them all. Lilo, Stitch and Mertle then managed to escape the ship with Link, who was later found a one true place teaching arguing couples to do things together. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Link, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. It is unknown whether or not Link participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Stitch! anime Link made an appearance in the Stitch! anime along with Hammerface, Babyfier, Spike, and Woody. He used his powers to stick Yuna together with her rival. Biology Appearance Link is a small, yellow Grundo/rabbit-like experiment with red eyes, a little dark yellow nose, a wide mouth, stubby arms and legs dotted with dark yellow fingers and toes and long antennae. Special Abilities Link can fire a thick, blue, slimy, super-sticky goo from his antennae that is indestructible against all materials and substances found on 50 different planets (excluding Earth). Weaknesses Mud, which is found only on Earth, causes Link's goo to dissolve on contact. Trivia *It is believed that Experiment 251 is named Link because he links people together. However, according to Lilo, it's short for Linkenstein (the zombie president). *Link's pod color is green. Gallery 251 link by bricerific43-d587hbe.jpg x___251_link_profile_by_bricerific43-d564bex.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-16-15h40m51s31.png|Link's experiment pod Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-10h11m38s29.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-15h42m43s139.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-15h43m43s191.png|Locking on to Lilo and Mertle Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-10h14m36s8.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-15h44m16s19.png|Link's glue Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-15h44m31s189.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-10h16m44s23.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-10h12m28s42.png|Links targeting vision Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-15h47m19s81.png|Locking on to Jumba and Pleakley Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-10h12m35s91.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-23h43m42s31.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-10h12m57s70.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-15h47m08s197.png|Locking on to Nani and Stitch Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-15h46m49s7.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-15h50m02s173.png|Locking on to a boy and an old lady Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-15h49m43s238.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-15h50m20s90.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-15h50m30s171.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-17-10h18m08s141.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-17-10h19m17s58.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-17-10h09m08s79.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-10h17m36s18.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-15h55m25s74.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-10h18m16s186.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-15h58m52s68.png|Locking on to Gantu Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-15h56m16s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-16h02m55s180.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-16h03m13s151.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-16h04m43s243.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-16h05m02s202.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-16h05m12s62.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-10h10m27s99.png 251anime.png|Link in Stitch! anime ScreenCapture_28_01_13_10-11-40.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:2-Series Category:Males